Mega Man StarFourze & ROOOgue
by IronhideFourze
Summary: A few years have passed and now Geo is a first year in high school. However, the idea of a normal school life is thrown out the window when he meets an alien girl named Nadeshiko. And if things weren't complicated enough, weird monsters are appearing at school and it's going to take more than transforming into Mega Man to stop them. Possible Geo/AU Nadeshiko (Also ft. Wizard)
1. StarFourze Episode 1

Mega Man StarFourze

Chapter 1: The space girl and the first day of high school

"Haaaah!" Mega Man yelled blasting a couple of viruses with his buster.

"It's been awhile huh Omega-Xis?" Mega Man said slashing a couple of viruses with the long sword battle card.

"Yep, it's good to be back in action." Omega-Xis said as Mega Man finished the last virus off with the cannon battle card.

"Heh, I guess I still got it." Mega Man said making sure that he finished all the viruses.

"And to think that we actually came here to look at the school." Omega-Xis added as they looked down on the school campus. Amanogawa High was actually a very big school.

"Y'know Mega, I'm actually excited for this school year."

"What for? All we ever do is sit on our butts while teachers yap about stuff you most likely already know."

"I don't know actually, I just feel like something is going to be different." Mega Man said looking at the sunset.

**Start Fourze or Meteor Theme Song**

"Mom, I'm home." Geo said entering his home.

"Welcome home Geo." She was in the kitchen cooking.

"Where's dad?" Geo asked.

"Oh he's out working late," She answered, "He did say he was close to finishing a project."

"Aw, he's gonna miss the meteor shower tonight." Geo said disappointed. He went to his room to grab his telescope.

"I'm sure your old man will find some way to see it." Omega-Xis said.

"Well it does start soon, we should get going." Geo said, "Are you coming with us mom?"

"No thanks, I have to finish cooking."

"Alright then, I'll tell you how it went." Geo said leaving.

He went to Vista Point, the place he and Omega-Xis first met. The night time sky was so beautiful. As Geo sets up his telescope, the meteor shower began to start.

"Hey Mega, have you ever seen a meteor shower before?" Geo asked looking through the telescope.

"Nope, this is my first time seeing something like this." Omega-Xis replied looking up at the shower.

"Really, I thought you would've at least seen a couple when you were in space."

"Well when you're fleeing from a planet of FM-ians out to get you, you really don't have time to stop and look at the scenery." Omega-Xis said. As he look at the meteor shower, he noticed one meteor flying towards them. "Say kid, do meteors from the showers ever crash into earth."

"Well I don't think so, maybe a couple of small strays that don't do much." Geo answered oblivious to the incoming meteor. "Why would you ask?"

"No reason, just that there's one heading for us." Omega-Xis said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Geo exclaimed panicking. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just wanted to see the look on your face." Omega-Xis chuckled.

"That's not funny Mega we could be killed!" He yelled as the meteor impacted in the area in front of them.

The dust settled and apparently both Geo and Omega-Xis were unharmed but the area in front of them now had a crater.

"W-what?" Geo stuttered surprised that he wasn't dead. "We're not dead?"

"Hah! I guess the small strays really are wimps." Omega-Xis laughed.

"Wait a minute," Geo said looking at the center of the crater he could make out a figure. "Someone got hurt in the impact."

Geo jumped into the crater and made his way to the center where he found an unconscious girl. She had black shoulder length hair and two blue antenna hairs and she wore a school girl sailor outfit. She was actually kinda cute.

"How did she get here?" Omega-Xis asked. "I don't remember seeing her come here."

"I don't know but we can't leave her here." Geo said picking the girl up. "Let's take her home."

Geo and Omega-Xis carried the girl back home. When they got back they carefully put her down on the couch.

"Geo, is that you?" His mother came in from the kitchen. She saw the girl on couch and became worried. "What happened to her?"

"She got hit by wimpy meteor." Omega-Xis answered for Geo.

"A meteor?! She shouldn't even be alive!" Hope exclaimed.

"I know but she seems unharmed." Geo said checking the girl's body for any scratches and/or bruises.

The front door opened and Geo's father, Kelvin, came in. "I'm home." He announced.

"Honey/Dad!" Both Geo and Hope said surprised by Kelvin's impeccable timing.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well dad, I was at Vista Point watching the meteor shower when a meteor, I guess, crashed and I found this girl in the crater." Geo explained.

"A girl?" Kelvin went over to the girl to investigate. "Well I'll be damned."

"What, do you know her?" Hope asked.

"Yep, her name is Nadeshiko." He answered patting the girls face in order to wake her up. "I met her a long time ago when I was lost in space."

"So she's an alien?" Hope asked confused.

"She looks surprisingly human." Geo added.

"You'd be surprised at what lurks around in space." Omega-Xis said.

Kelvin continued to wake the girl, saying her name to her until she finally regained conscious.

"Hmm wha," She groaned. She looked up saw Kelvin standing over her. "Ah, Mr. Stelar, what are you doing here?"

"Well Nadeshiko this is my home." He replied.

"Your home? Then that means… I'm on Earth!" She came to the realization.

"Yep," Kelvin said.

"Oh Mr. Stelar, it's good to see you again." Nadeshiko jumped up from the couch and gave Kelvin a hug.

"Good to see you too." He said patting her on the back.

She finished hugging him and moved on to Hope. "You must his wife, he's told me about you." She hugged her.

Hope giggled.

She then moved on to Geo. "And you must be Geo, Mr. Stelar told me a lot about you." She hugged him.

"He did?" Geo said a little embarrassed.

"You're cute," She randomly said causing Geo to blush.

"Ahem," Omega-Xis exhaled to get her attention.

"Oh, uh, you are… um," Nadeshiko didn't seem to know him.

"Omega-Xis," He answered for her.

"Right," She said.

Omega-Xis growled and returned to Geo's Hunter VG.

"So Nadeshiko," Geo broke their hug, "You fell out of the sky and nearly crashed into me."

"Oh right, about that. I was flying over Earth when a bunch of meteors flew past me. I stopped to look at them and before I knew it, a meteor hit me and knocked me into Earth's orbit. I guess you found out what happened after that." She explained.

"I'm okay though," She said then her stomach suddenly growled. "I might be a little hungry."

"Well, it's a good thing I had dinner ready, you must be hungry after traveling in space for so long." Hope said.

The family plus one all went to eat. Afterwards they decided to let Nadeshiko stay with them and upon Hope's suggestion also decided to have her attend school.

**skipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipsk ipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipMega**

The next day was the first day of high school and Geo and Nadeshiko were walking to school.

"It was nice of your parents to let me stay, Geo." Nadeshiko said.

"Well it's not like you have anywhere to go, right?" Geo said. "You're lucky that they were able to get in school on such short notice."

"Um, why do I have to go to school?" She asked.

"Well as long as you're here, you're going to need to learn about Earth and the best way to do it is to go to school." Geo explained. "And luckily you are around my age so you can go the same school as me, that way I can keep an I eye on you."

"Oh okay, I hope we have the class together." Nadeshiko hugged him causing Geo to blush.

"I'm pretty sure we will." Geo assured her while getting out of her bear hug.

The two made it to the school and Geo led Nadeshiko to the principal's office.

"This is the principal's office, since you're here on such short notice, he should be able to tell you where your class is." Geo said.

As they approached the door it opened and the principal appeared.

"Ah, Geo, to what do I owe this visit so early in the morning." He asked.

"Well, Principal Hayami, my parents did call you about Nadeshiko right?"

"Ah yes, Nadeshiko Misaki," Hayami turned his attention to her. Nadeshiko tensed up when he did; there was something about him that didn't feel right to her.

"Not to worry, I have made the proper arrangements and she shall be in the same class as you."

"Thank you sir," Geo said.

"No need to thank me; just promise that you'll come to me or a counselor if you are having any problems, ok." Hayami said patting Nadeshiko on the shoulder. She flinched when he did this; again there was an odd presence that made her feel uncomfortable around him.

"Ok, we will," Geo said. "Come on, Nadeshiko."

"Uh right," Nadeshiko hastily walked after him.

"Geo," She caught up to him. "I don't like him."

"What do you mean, he's a nice guy." Geo said a little surprised.

"I know he may mean well, but there's something about him that just seems wrong."

"I don't like him either." Omega-Xis jumped in.

"Wha, you too Mega?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, that guy's way too smug." Omega-Xis noted.

"Not funny Mega," Geo sighed. "Let's just get to class."

The two got to class, which was already filled with students. They found a couple of desks in the back of the room next to an old friend of Geo's.

"Good morning Geo." Geo's friend Zack Temple greeted.

"Hello Zack," Geo returned the greeting, "How was your summer break?"

"It was fine, I see that you've made a new friend." Zack said referring to Nadeshiko.

"Oh, this is Nadeshiko Misaki," Geo said, "she just moved here."

"Pleased to meet you, Nadeshiko." Zack said holding his hand out.

Nadeshiko, still not familiar to the earthling concept of hand shaking, happily hugged Zack.

"A little forward aren't we." Zack said.

"She's a little awkward at first." Geo said, "By the way, have you seen Luna?"

"No, and I've already had Pedia look and she's not in this class." Zack answered, "Neither is Bud."

"Aww, I would've loved to meet them." Nadeshiko said.

"I'm sure we'll be able to see them during lunch." Geo said positively.

At this time, the teacher walked in and class began.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Sonoda," She said, "Now before we begin, let's go around the classroom and introduce ourselves."

One by one, each student got up and introduced themselves until it was Nadeshiko's turn.

"Um," She got up, "My name is Nadeshiko Misaki."

"And?" Ms. Sonoda inquired.

"And what?"

"Well, tell us a little about yourself." Ms. Sonoda said, "For example, what would be your goal in life?"

"A goal?" Nadeshiko thought for a moment but all she could think about was meeting Geo's friends, "My goal… is to become friends with everyone I meet!"

"O-okay, next,"

Geo got up, "My name is Geo Stelar and I-"

He was interrupted by the speaking of several students in the room.

"Geo Stelar? As in Mega Man?" One student said.

"I didn't know that we would be going to this school." Another said.

"He's even cuter in person." A female student said.

"Now class, let Geo finish his introduction." Ms. Sonoda said, "He is a student, like all of you and he should be treated as such."

"Thank you Ms. Sonoda," Geo said, "Anyway, my main goal in life is to become an astronaut like my dad."

"Well isn't that nice." Ms. Sonoda said, "Now let's get on with class."

Class started and eventually it was lunch time.

"Mmm, I can't wait to try more Earth food," Nadeshiko said staring at her tray of cafeteria food, "Your mother's cooking was so good."

"I doubt you'll find the same quality in cafeteria food." Geo joked.

"By the way, Luna messaged me earlier and to meet her at the table at the center of the cafeteria." Zack said.

The three of them went to the table where Luna and Bud were sitting.

"Hey guys," Geo greeted.

Luna got up from her seat and hugged her friends.

"Hello Zack, hello Geo, hello- uh who are you?" She asked Nadeshiko.

"I'm Nadeshiko," She answered, "I'm Geo's friend."

"Geo's friend, huh?" Luna said with a hint of jealousy.

"She's new here." Geo added.

"Well in that case, meet Bud," Luna pointed to Bud on the other side of the table. He hadn't said anything because he was too busy eating.

"Hi," Nadeshiko waved.

"Hewwo," Bud said with his mouth full.

"He and I are in the same class," Luna said.

Bud swallowed his food and got up, "There's a creepy girl who sits behind me."

"Oh come Bud, she can't be that bad." Geo said.

"Oh please, you should see him in class." Luna scoffed, "He got up every five minutes just to get away from her."

"I'm telling ya man, she's creepy." Bud continued, "It feels like I can hear her snickering from across the room."

Unknown to everyone, she was.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating just a little Bud?" Zack said.

"No I'm not!"

"Ahem," Luna called their attention, "If I may change the subject, I noticed that Geo's reputation as Mega Man has been spreading around school and we can use that to our advantage."

"What do you mean, Luna?" Geo asked.

"I mean that we can use you to help me become student body president." She said, "At least for first years."

"That's not surprising." Geo sweat dropped.

"Guess that also means we'll have to start calling you Prez again, huh." Zack inquired.

"You know it." Luna confirmed.

"So how are we going to do this?" Bud asked.

"Don't worry about it, I have it all planned out." Luna answered, "Which is why we're sitting here."

"What?" Geo and Zack asked.

"Ah, I sense anger approaching." Nadeshiko said randomly.

Just then a group of students wearing identical jackets walked up behind Luna. The leader, Shun Daimonji stepped forward.

"You guys may be new here so I'm only going to say this once." He said, "This table is where the team and I eat."

"So?" Luna asked smugly.

"I want you and your friends away from this table now."

"Unfortunately, you have no right to tell me what to do, besides I like it here."

One of Shun's lackeys came forth. "Just move and we won't ruin your lunch." The lackey said.

Luna giggled for a little bit. "Listen, you see that big guy behind me," She pointed to Bud, "He's sorta like my bodyguard and can knock all of you down without possibly breaking a sweat." She moved over to Geo, "And my friend here is Geo Stelar, AKA Mega Man, and taking in to account that he saved the world three times, I bet he take all of you guys as well. Isn't that right Geo?"

"Well actually I-" He was elbowed in the gut by Luna, "I mean yeah, totally."

"So unless you want to be embarrassed, I suggest you leave." Luna said confidently.

Shun was overwhelmed, he could probably fight Bud if he had extra help but he didn't know about Geo. Sure he couldn't act threatening, but being Mega Man could also mean that he could fight a whole group of people like a tokusatsu hero.

"He doesn't scare us, right Shun?" The lackey said.

Not replying, Shun slapped him on the back of the head.

"You should learn to how choose your battles, Toshiya."

"Oh right, how stupid of me, this was clearly a battle we couldn't win." Toshiya quickly backed down.

"That's right, now let's leave, I wasn't even hungry anyway." They left. **(AN: I know that wasn't very good.)**

"I see, by challenging the popular authority, you in turn will gain popularity which will help you in the election for student body president." Zack explained.

"Yep," Luna said.

"You were so brave too." Bud added.

"She was scared actually." Nadeshiko said.

"What do you mean?" Geo asked.

"I sensed it, she was panicking."

"N-no I wasn't." Luna said.

"Now I sense that you're in lying." Nadeshiko said causing Luna to growl.

"Ooh, how are you doing that?" Bud asked.

"With my hair." She answered showing off her antenna hair. "It's a bit selective though, it usually depends on the person and how strong their emotions are."

"That's just crazy," Zack said. "There is no way hair for a human can actually do that."

"Well actually I'm not human I'm," She suddenly sensed something big. "Wow, I sensing a big surge of emotion heading this way."

A loud noise could be heard.

"That can't be good." Bud said.

It was then that a large red monster charged through the doors causing all other students to scream and run away.

"Definitely not good." Luna said.

"Guys get the students to safety, I'll handle this." Geo said.

Except for Nadeshiko, the others ran off to help the students.

"Omega-Xis," Geo called.

"Huh, yeah what?" Omega-Xis appeared, he had been asleep in Geo's Hunter VG the entire time.

"We got a big guy here."

"It's about damn time. Let's go buck wild on him!" Omega-Xis said.

Geo touched a couple of buttons on his Hunter VG.

**MEGA MAN! READY?**

"Ready!"

**OK! TRANSCODE MEGA MAN!**

Geo and Omega-Xis EM Wave changed into Mega Man.

"Have I ever said how much I hated this sequence since the update?" Omega-Xis said.

"Yes Omega-Xis, plenty of times."

"It just leaves us open to attacks."

"Whatever," Geo said dismissing the subject, "Hey you, Big red guy, I don't know what you are but you're going down!"

He took out the Jet Attack and Heat Upper battle cards and activated them. Charging forward with Jet Attack, Geo then uppercutted the monster. Strangely enough the monster appeared unaffected by it.

"What?" Geo exclaimed.

The monster retaliated by kicking him in the gut and punching him which sent him flying out into the hall.

"Geo!" Nadeshiko yelled running after him.

"Ow," Geo said getting up. He landed in front of Luna and a group of students who were filming and taking photos of him on their phones.

"Mega Man are you okay?" Luna asked coming to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Geo said.

The monster came in and immediately targeted Luna, grabbing her by the throat.

"Aah, help me!" She screamed.

"Activate Noise Change!" Geo said.

**OK! NOISE CHANGE! B-B-B-BRING THE NOISE!**

The Noise from the surrounding area collected around Geo, creating his Noise form.

**FINALIZE! RED JOKER!**

Geo successfully transformed into his Red Joker and using his Buster MAX card to fire his buster at the monsters arm causing it to release Luna.

"How about we take this outside!" Geo said activating the Ox Tackle card and the jets of his Noise form to push the monster out into the schoolyard.

Nadeshiko ran up too check on Luna. "Luna, are you okay?"

"I was nearly choked to death by monster! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" She angrily replied.

Outside, Geo continued to fight the monster using the Milli Kick card to kick him several times. The monster countered by glowing and exploding on him.

"This guy is tough." Omega-Xis said.

As the monster approached them a wall of fire engulfed him.

"Need a little help there Omega-Xis?" Taurus said as Taurus fire jumped in.

"Shut-up," Omega-Xis retorted.

"Let's fight this guy together Mega Man." Bud said.

"Right, let's go!" Geo said.

They both used Ox Tackle on the monster, however the monster was prepared this time. He held them back, despite how powerful two Ox Tackles could be.

"You sure you're pushing hard enough?" Bud asked.

"There's a reason these jets are on full blast Taurus Fire!" Geo said.

The monster glowed and exploded on them, sending them flying back and knocking Geo out of his Red Joker form.

"Geo!" Nadeshiko shouted running towards them.

"Nadeshiko, what are you doing here?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, you're going to get hurt if you stay here." Bud said.

"Don't worry guys, I can help." Nadeshiko said standing between them and the monster. She took out a blue device, put it around her waist like a belt, and flipped four switches on it.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!" She yelled throwing her right arm into the air and smoke covered her. After a few seconds Nadeshiko brought her arm down, dismissing the smoke and revealing her form. Her suit was white and astronaut themed. The collar on the suit was blue and pink and resembled a school girl sailor uniform. The helmet had a black face with big blue eyes and a crest that seemed to represent her antenna hair.

"It's," She bent down and brought her arms together.

"Space Time!" She threw her arms into the air as she yelled.

"Nadeshiko?" Geo asked surprised.

"Yep, that's me," She confirmed, "I'm Nadeshiko Misaki, let's settle this one-on-one!"

To Be Continued!


	2. ROOOgue Episode 1

**AN: I forgot to mention last time that some of the characters from the Kamen Rider Series won't exist and those who do may or may not have different personalities, like Ankh who will be a bit more comedic. I'll also try to make Rogue's story a bit darker and Wizard will play a main role in it.**

**Forgot to do this last chapter-Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man, Kamen Rider, or any of their characters. They belong to Capcom and Toei respectively.**

ROOOgue Episode One: An ancient evil returns

At the IFL Tower Museum, a tour guide was showing the Murian exhibit and explaining the history to elementary school students.

"There was a tribe of people with the power to see EM waves known as the Mu. That special power of Mu was the object of fear from other peoples of the world, who sought to drive them out. Their search led them to Earth's End. And there they found the Great Being, the source of all EM waves. The Great Being first gave the Mu language. The Mu used language to control EM waves and create prosperous civilization. The Mu people got their power to manipulate EM waves from the Great Being." The tour guide started.

"The Mu technology for materializing EM waves allowed their civilization to advance. And for a time, lived in peace."

"One day Invaders appeared in the Mu's land, Earth's End, and tried to drive out the people of Mu. After the appearance of the invaders, the Mu were divided into those who embraced war and those who rejected it. Humans who rejected war, forsook their land and scattered across the Earth... And those who embraced war, used the power of EM waves to raise their land into the sky. Those Mu who left Earth used EM warriors to wipe out the Invaders. The Mu in the sky conquered all of the peoples on the ground and ruled the Earth."

"What happened to the Mu?" A student asked.

"Well, further investigation of Murian transcripts apparently indicated that there were two beings that the Murians considered gods. They were known as OOO (also pronounced as Os) and Poseidon. These two were brothers who lead the Murian tribes in the war against the invaders. When the war was over, the two came into a dispute. OOO, the elder brother, wanted to live peacefully with other civilizations, while Posiedon, the younger brother, wanted to eliminate all other civilizations in fear of another war."

"What happened?" Another student asked.

"Well no one knows exactly. Some say that the brothers simply vanished, while others say that Poseidon killed his brother and those who disagreed with him, but then he also vanished. But he did leave enough damage to cause a decline in the Mu population."

"What a meanie." A small girl said.

**Start OOO Opening Theme**

The room suddenly got dark as a hole opened up in the floor. The tour guide gathered children away from the hole. A being came out of the hole looking directly at the scared children. His head was light blue, his torso was a dark blue, and his legs were red.

"W-what are you?" The guide asked in fear.

"I am the one who will end all other civilizations for the glory of Mu, Poseidon!" The being said. He raised his harpoon, about to strike.

"Please spare the children," The Tour Guide pleaded, "They're so young and haven't done anything to you!"

Poseidon laughed maniacally, "Foolish man, you shall come to the realization that no one is too young to die." He began walk forward. Each step closer caused the children to scream louder.

**ACID ACE! READY?**

"Ready!" Poseidon turned in the direction of the noise.

**OK! TRANSCODE ACID ACE!**

A.C. Eos, now Acid Ace appeared.

Poseidon laughed, "So the inferior race finally learned how to use EM Waves."

"Hey Guide Guy, get the children out of here!" Ace ordered.

"Yes sir." The Guide said moving the children towards a nearby exit.

"Acid, status," Ace asked.

"Current synchronization at 100%," Acid started, "Estimated time in form is about two hours without damage."

"All right, hey blue guy, you're going down!"

Poseidon laughed, "Foolish whelp, do you realize that you are challenging me! Poseidon! I'll have you know that I am considered a god amongst my people!"

"God, smod, just bring it already." Ace said.

"Oh no, you're the challenger, you go first." Poseidon said.

Ace charged forward with his Lock-on Sword. Poseidon barely budged, only blocking Acid Ace with his harpoon.

"Acid, analyze." Ace commanded.

Acid analyzed Poseidon, "Analyzation complete."

"Watcha got?"

"Unfortunately no weaknesses or strategies can be found."

"So we're blind?"

Poseidon laughed swiftly slashing Acid Ace with his harpoon. Ace got a safe distance away to recollect himself.

"Acid, status," Ace asked with a hint of pain.

"Severe damage was sustained, current synchronization at 25%!" Acid answered.

"What?! That's like thirty minutes!" Ace exclaimed.

"Now you know my power." Poseidon said.

"Ace, might I suggest a tactical retreat?" Acid said.

"No Acid, not yet." Ace said.

"You should listen to your EM Being, I doubt you'll get out of this alive." Poseidon said.

"Your threats don't scare me!" Ace said attacking with his Wing Blade.

This time Poseidon took the hit and didn't seem to be affected.

"Pitiful, it seems that you're still weak even with your current form." Poseidon said grabbing Acid Ace and punching him several times in the gut. He kicked Ace to the ground and held his harpoon.

"In my conquest of extermination, you should be honored to be the first casualty." Poseidon brought his harpoon down, stabbing Acid Ace.

Having taken a large amount of damage, Acid Ace reverted back to his human form.

"Damn it!" Ace grunted. He felt the area that his stomach was stabbed in. The wound was at the side of his stomach, not fatal but he was bleeding profusely and if left alone, he would die due to blood loss.

"Ah well, you were a fun little excursion but, now I have entire populations to slaughter." Poseidon said leaving.

After a few steps he stopped suddenly. "Alright little one come out, I can sense you." He ordered.

The little girl from earlier had slowly peeked from behind a miniature model of the Mu Continent. She whimpered as Poseidon got closer to her.

"There, there, child," Poseidon said in a calm welcoming voice. "I know this is may be bad for you, hell it might even scar you for life, but you must know that things like this will happen in life."

"Why?" The girl began to shed a tear, "W-why… are y-you d-doing this?" She asked, "We did nothing to you!"

Poseidon bent down, wiped a tear from her face and stroked her cheek. "Child, your people waged war against mine, killing thousands of them."

The girl's whimpering grew louder and faster to the point where she sounded like she was hyperventilating.

Poseidon put his hand on her shoulder. "I am merely exterminating those who are a threat to my people. Unfortunately, that means your time has come." He picked up his harpoon, hand still on her shoulder. "Now is there anything you need before you die?"

The girl began to cry loudly, Ace was too weak to do anything and could only watch as Poseidon prepared to kill an innocent child.

"I… I need," She tried to speak, "An adult."

Poseidon chuckled, "Dear child," he looked her in the eyes, "I am an adult." **(Those of you who got this reference deserves an Murian Pastry. This joke also came in because of writers block.)**

He moved his harpoon to impale her as she screamed.

_CLANK!_

To everyone's surprise, an unknown swordsman blocked the harpoon.

"That crest," Poseidon said looking at the figure.

"Yo… Rogue," Ace said.

"Hmph, at first I thought your distress call was just another attempt to be friends, but now I see that you were serious." Solo said looking at Poseidon.

"Distress call?" Ace asked.

"Knowing you I sent one before our defeat." Acid said.

The little girl clinged to Rogue's leg sobbing. "Thank you mister!"

Rogue picked the girl off his leg. "Go help Acid take Ace out of here." He said.

The girl nodded in agreement and went to help them.

"You there, boy!" Poseidon said. "You're a Murian aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Solo answered with another question.

"Then you must surely know who I am." Poseidon said.

"You're Poseidon, one of the gods that helped fight the invaders." Solo answered.

"Good, then you see that we should deal with the inferior race together." Poseidon held his hand out for a handshake.

"No," Solo slapped away his hand, "I may have hated the people of this world for all of the things they've done to me in the past. But that was the past and I've met people who've shown me that not all of them are the same. That, and it was your dumbass that caused the Mu to die out."

Poseidon was angered, "Traitor, you dare side with the invader races and have the audacity to blame the downfall of our race on me! This is a god you're speaking to, A GOD!"

"You know, you're wrong about being an adult because all I see is a big baby."

This pushed Poseidon's anger to its boiling point, he attacked Solo with his harpoon. Solo blocked the harpoon with his sword as Poseidon furiously slammed him several times. Finding an opening, Solo used his Multi-Slash attack but, Poseidon blocked every strike with ease and jumped back.

"Rain of One Million Harpoons!" Poseidon yelled, he pulled out another harpoon from nowhere and started rapid firing several of them at Solo. Solo attempted to block the attack with Mu Rejection but the first harpoon shattered it leaving him to be struck by the rest. Rogue ran for cover, jumping over a table holding stone tablets.

"Damn, I can't get to him at this rate." Solo said holding his left arm.

"Looks like you need a hand." Laplace said appearing next to him.

"Laplace, now is not the time for jokes!"

A harpoon whizzed past Laplace's head.

"Ahh! Okay back to blade form, back to blade form!" Laplace changed back into his blade form.

Poseidon still threw harpoons and Solo still had no idea on how to get close to him.

"Hey, hey kid!" A voice called.

Solo looked to his right and saw what appeared to be someone's hand waving at the other end of the table.

"Is the world seriously trying to screw with me right now?!" Solo yelled.

"Now hear me out for a sec, I have something that can help." The guy/hand said.

"What can you do?" Solo asked, "From what I can see, you're just a hand with wings."

"Hey!" The guy/hand sounded insulted, "This hand's gonna save your life, here take this," He threw a device over to Solo.

"What is this?" Solo asked looking at it.

"It's the OOO Driver."

"OOO? Like the god?"

"Yeah, yeah, let me finish." The guy/hand said, "The core medals are already in there, just use the scanner."

Solo put the OOO Driver on and ran the scanner across it.

"Henshin!"

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA! (AN: All other core medal mismatches will have the same kind of henshin sequence).**

Solo was now wearing a suit which was red at the head, yellow at the torso and arms, and green at the legs. Where the Mu crest would be was replaced by a red hawk, a yellow tiger, and a green grasshopper.

"I feel powerful," Solo said.

"That's right, now before you go running off-" Solo ran off, "Hey wait!"

Solo jumped out and used Laplace and the Tora Claw gauntlet to knock the harpoons out of his way as he charged at Poseidon. He reached Poseidon and struck him twice with Laplace blade causing Poseidon stop his attack.

"B-brother?" Poseidon said looking at Solo's current form.

"No, I'm still the same guy you've been fighting, just a little extra strength." Solo said

"But that's not possible," Poseidon said, "you maybe Murian but no one can just simply use the OOO Driver unless… no… you can't be."

"What's the matter, you scared?" Solo asked.

"No," Poseidon replied, "But there are things I must get to." He quickly turned away a retreated into a nearby hall.

"Hey, get back here!" Solo gave chase only to find the Poseidon vanished. "Damn it!"

Later, at the hospital Solo and Ace were recovering from their fight with Poseidon. Ace was in bed with bandages around his torso and Solo was standing by the window with only bandages around his left arm. The little girl who from earlier sat in a chair next to Ace.

"So who was that guy?" Ace asked.

Solo stood silent for a minute. "His name is Poseidon, an ancient Murian God who wants to destroy all civilizations except for Mu."

"Guy sounds insane." Ace said, "But if he is an ancient god then what is he doing here?"

"I don't know but as long as he's here in this time period… everyone on Earth is in danger."

The little girl whimpered.

"Hey, don't worry," Ace comforted her, "We won't let him do anything."

Footsteps were heard outside the room. "Ace!" The door opened revealing Queen Tia.

"Tia," Ace looked over.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Tia sighed. "I came as soon I heard what happened."

"It's just a little cut." Ace said.

"Just a little cut?!" Tia exclaimed, "Ace, you were stabbed, you could've been killed!"

"Mmm," The little girl mumbled calling Tia's attention.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" She asked.

The girl looked away and didn't answer.

"Is she okay?" Tia asked.

"She's been silent since she and Acid helped me out of the museum." Ace answered.

"Hmph," Solo said making his presence known.

"Of course if it wasn't for Solo, none of us would be here." Ace added.

Laplace appeared next to Solo. "Laplace, did you find him?" Solo asked.

"I couldn't find Poseidon anywhere, Solo." Laplace answered.

"Fine, we'll just wait for him to show up then." Solo said.

Unknown to everyone, the hand from earlier had snuck into the room by hiding under Tia's skirt.

"Heh, heh, chick's got a nice ass." He said dropping from Tia's skirt. "Now where am I?"

He looked around the room while still remaining hidden. "So we have the idiot hero, his hot friend, the Murian boy (so now I don't have to go far), and a cute little girl."

Tia moved away causing the hand to quickly scurry off and hide. In his panic he grabbed the closest thing to hide under. "Uh…," Which unfortunately was the little girl who looked down on him.

"Shhh," He motioned a finger, "please don't-"

"Ahhhh!" The girl screamed bringing everyone's attention to her and the hand.

"What is that?!" Tia exclaimed pointing at the hand.

"Uh… gotta run!" The scurried away, passing the bed and right into Solo who stomped on him.

"Hey look Solo, it's that hand from earlier." Laplace said.

"It really was just a hand." Solo said squishing the hand.

The hand squirmed as if it were gasping for air, "Yeah, yeah, that's all fine and dandy just… get off."

Solo only pushed harder, "Not until you tell us who and what you are."

"Okay, okay, you got yourself a deal, just please stop crushing me."

After explaining himself to them, Solo lets the hand go.

"So you're a greed named Ankh who helped OOO back then."

"Yep, I guess you could say that I was his right 'hand' guy," Ankh joked, but nobody laughed. "But seriously, I may be just a hand in my current state but I can help."

Ankh puts himself on Solo's shoulders, "Listen, so far you're the only other Murian I've met who could use the OOO driver (for reasons I can't spoil at the moment thanks to plot) and the only way you can even hope of surpassing Poseidon is with it."

"And what could you add to that?" Solo asked.

"I have more core medals and without the core medals you won't be able to use OOO's power to its full potential."

"So hand them over."

"Wait, wait, wait~, one cannot simply take the core medals."

"Why not?!" Solo was annoyed.

His Hunter VG rang and Laplace popped out.

"It's WAZA HQ." Laplace said.

"What could WAZA possibly want now?!" Solo said.

"It's from the big boss, also says to bring Ace along too." Laplace added.

"Fine, Ace, do you think you can walk?" Solo asked.

"You know me," Ace got out of bed, "I'm not gonna let an injury stop me."

"Just don't over exert yourself." Tia said, "I'll make sure the little girl gets to her parents."

Ace and Solo left leaving Ankh behind, "Hey, wait for me!" Ankh followed.

Later, at WAZA HQ, Ace, Ankh, and Solo arrived at the top floor. Upon exiting the elevator they were greeted by a female secretary.

"There you are, the President has been waiting for you." She said directing them into the room.

Inside the room, the "Happy Birthday" music was playing on a record player. At the end of the room there was what looked like the President decorating a freshly baked cake while humming along to the music.

Solo looked at Ace, "Is this really him?"

Ace shrugged, "I don't know, this my first time meeting the guy too."

"Don't worry about it, it's just a hobby he has." The secretary said.

"What a weird hobby." Ankh said.

The secretary stepped forward, "Excuse me President Kougami, the Commando Officers are here."

"Splendid!" The President exclaimed, "How nice of you boys to join me."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you for the first time Mr. President." Ace said.

"If it's all the same to you President," Solo said, "I would like to know why you called us here."

"Isn't it obvious boy, it's about the Poseidon problem that just surfaced." President Kougami said.

Ace was surprised, "Uh sir, we haven't even reported that yet."

"And as far as I know, news stations haven't even broadcasted the information about it yet." Solo added.

"How I know of it is not your concern," President Kougami replied, "but your concerns should be on how to deal with the situation."

"Luckily, I've prepared for this situation." As he spoke, Ankh was secretly trying to grab the cake on the desk.

"What? You mean you could've warned us ahead of time!" Ace exclaimed slamming his hand on the desk and inadvertently smacking Ankh away.

"I could have, but if I did then we wouldn't have the rebirth of the Murian God OOO."

"Hmph," Solo said.

President Kougami turned to the window. "Ace, Solo, I am assigning the two of you to take care of Poseidon and anything he may throw at us."

Ace attempted to speak. "But sir, I have an-"

"Ah yes, Ace, I'm aware of your injury and until then you will be in charge of investigating." He turned back around to face them. "I am also having an engineer make an upgrade to your Acid Ace form."

"Thank you, sir."

"What about me?" Ankh said floating up to Kougami.

"You, my handy friend, will do what you do best which is aiding Solo in his fights."

The secretary walked next to Kougami, "Sir, WAZA operatives have reported sightings of Poseidon downtown in the harbor."

"Splendid!" Kougami exclaimed, "Solo, go other there and check it out."

"You didn't even have to tell me." Solo said leaving with Ankh close behind.

"Before you leave, take a motorcycle, it's better than wasting energy EM Wave Changing." Kougami said.

"Whatever," Solo left in the elevator.

Ace was left with nothing to do. "So uh, you got anything for me to do?"

"You could deliver this cake." Kougami said handing Ace the cake that was sitting on the desk.

"Oh," Ace groaned.

At the parking garage floor, Solo and Ankh got off of the elevator.

"That President guy was nice." Ankh said.

"The man is hiding something," Solo said with his arms crossed. "Just what is he planning?"

The walked up to a row of identical looking motorcycles.

"Do we just take one?" Ankh asked.

Solo got on a motorcycle, "Does it matter, let's just go."

As Solo rode off a figure dress in red and black appeared in the back of the parking garage. The figure watched Solo exit.

"Hmph," The figure said before walking off. The person's reason for being here not known.

To be continued!


	3. StarFourze Episode 2

StarFourze Episode 2: Everyone, StarFourze is here!

"Let's settle this one-on-one!" Nadeshiko pointed at the monster.

The monster charged forward and swung its fists at her. Nadeshiko evaded him and threw several punches of her own in the monsters gut. The monster staggered backwards but quickly came back. Nadeshiko activated her Rocket Switch.

**ROCKET ON!**

An orange rocket materialized on her right arm. The rocket ignited and propelled her forward, punching the monster in face and sending him into a wall. The monster recovered and began to launch several fireballs at Nadeshiko.

**SHIELD ON!**

Nadeshiko activated the Shield Switch which materialized a rocket ship shaped shield on her left arm and jumped backwards, dodging and blocking the fireballs with her shield.

"Time to finish this!" She said.

In the air, Nadeshiko deactivated the Shield Switch and used the rocket to propel her forward.

"Nadeshiko Rocket Kick!" She delivered a powerful kick to the monster that knocked it down and exploded.

**(AN: I'm sorry if that was too short, I promise I'll come back and edit. I just wanted to get this chapter out).**

"That takes care of that." Nadeshiko said.

Geo (still Mega Man) got up and approached her. "Nadeshiko, what is…?"

"This is a rocket," She said pointing at the rocket on her arm, "I use it to punch things."

"No, I mean your body." Geo corrected.

"Oh, this is just a form I use to fight things," She answered innocently. "I also use it to travel through space."

Bud (still Taurus Fire) jumped up in amazement, "You had this the whole time!"

"Yep, how else would I be able reach Earth?"

"What are you talking about?" Bud questioned.

"Geoooo!" Luna came running up to them. "I was soooo worried for you!" She hugged Geo tightly.

Luna quickly turned her attention to Nadeshiko. "And you. I want an explanation, NOW!"

The school bell rung.

Geo kept Luna away from Nadeshiko. "Uh, maybe after class, we don't want to be late right."

"Fine," Luna said, not satisfied. "What kind of president would I be if I was late class?"

"Okay, later," Nadeshiko said.

"I'm NOT done with you."

Still innocent, Nadeshiko looked at Geo. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't, but I guess Luna doesn't see it that way."

**Start Fourze Theme**

* * *

After school Geo, Nadeshiko, and Zack were leaving.

"Uh Geo," Zack started, "Did you happen to see anyone suspicious after the fight?"

"What do you mean?" Geo asked.

"Well whoever the monster thing was might have been someone who Wave Changed."

"How so?" Geo inquired.

"I had Pedia analyze the monster during the battle and saw it producing Noise." Zack said

"So that's how I was able to reach Red Joker form so easily." Geo said.

"Yes, the monster was also emitting some kind of energy." Zack added.

Omega-Xis appeared, "You know what this means, right Geo?"

"Yeah, it means that whatever that guy is, is still out somewhere."

"Yep," Omega-Xis agreed, "Hey, how about we stop by your old man, I hear he's got something good in that workshop of his."

"How would you know?" Geo asked.

"I spy on him when I'm bored."

Nadeshiko jumped up, "Ooh, can we go, please!" She acted childishly.

Geo sighed, he found it hard to say no to her. "Why not?"

* * *

They went to the WAZA Building; not the Headquarters but one of the many branches scattered around the world. In the lobby, Kelvin was there to greet them. He seemed to be waiting for them.

"Hey there kiddo, Nadeshiko, Zack; I was expecting you guys."

"You were?" Zack inquired

"Yeah, I saw what you guys did out there."

"How did you know?" Geo asked.

"Well the entire fight has already been posted on the internet."

"Wow, students work fast I guess."

Kelvin chuckled, "Only when it doesn't involve schoolwork. Come on, I've got something to show you." He led them to his work area.

The room was spacious. Probably used to run tests, and at the back of the room was a workbench. The workbench was topped with several pieces of machinery on it, as well as a small bowl of Ramen Noodles left over from lunch.

"It's so big in here." Nadeshiko said, she was easily impressed.

Kelvin picked up a device off the workbench. "I've been working on this for some time now."

"What is it?" Geo asked.

"I call it, the StarFourze Driver." Kelvin handed it to Geo, "It's supposed to be an enhanced EM Wave Change, even Omega-Xis can move freely now without having to be close by."

"It looks like mine." Nadeshiko said holding her Driver out.

"It was the inspiration for it," Kelvin said. "I just made a few modifications to it."

"Come on Geo," Nadeshiko forced the StarFourze Driver on him. "Let's change together!"

"I not gonna say how wrong that sounds." Omega-Xis said.

Putting on her own Driver, Nadeshiko flipped the switches on her belt. Geo mimicked and did the same on his belt.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!" Nadeshiko yelled throwing her right arm into the air.

"Uh, henshin!" Geo did the same.

While Nadeshiko transformed, Geo remained the same.

"It's…" Nadeshiko bent down and brought her arms together.

"Space… time?" Nadeshiko noticed Geo.

"You didn't change." Zack said.

Kelvin looked confused, "That shouldn't be happening, try again."

Geo flipped the switches again.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!" He threw his right arm into the air, but still nothing happened.

Nadeshiko wilted in disappointment. "Aww,"

A little annoyed Geo cranked the Driver several more times.

"Henshin, henshin, henshin!" He yelled, but still nothing happened.

"What a letdown." Omega-Xis said.

"I don't get it," Kelvin said, "It should be working."

"I guess it still needs work then." Geo said handing the StarFourze Driver to his father.

Zack stepped in, "Well, while your dad is fixing the device, we have to do some investigating."

"Zack's right, you guys have a monster to find."

"We should find Bud and Luna and have them help too."

"What ever happened to Luna?" Nadeshiko asked.

Geo stopped, "Oh man, I forgot about her."

"AAAHH!" Luna appeared groaning angrily with Bud close behind. "You, you, you you YOU!" She pointed at Nadeshiko.

"Me?" Nadeshiko pointed to herself.

"Yes you!" Luna said grabbing and shaking her violently. "What are you?!"

Nadeshiko tried to speak, "I… am… an alien."

Luna stopped shaking her, "You're a… what?"

"An alien."

Everyone stood in silence.

"It's actually kind of obvious when you look close enough." Zack pointed out.

"Yeah, I sorta figured." Bud agreed.

"Totally," Taurus agreed as well.

Geo nervously separated Luna and Nadeshiko. "Look, Luna, we can talk about this later but now we have to go find out who that monster was."

Luna collected herself, "Uh, right, do you have any leads?"

"So far, nothing," Zack answered.

"Actually," Geo said remembering how Luna was attacked, "During our fight, the monster ignored me and choked Luna at one point."

"Ugh, I still feel it." Luna added.

"Hmm, most guys would've just brushed her aside." Kelvin said.

"Indeed, whoever that guy was, must have something against her." Zack said.

"But it's only the first day of school," Bud said. "Who would want to harm Luna now?"

They thought for a moment.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Luna's Wizard, Vogue, spoke.

"What do you have in mind, Vogue?" Luna asked.

"Well, if you recall before the monster's appearance, you and that jock-type character by the name of Shun had a confrontation."

"Yeah," Luna confirmed.

"It would make sense that he would be the culprit, he's obviously out to get you." Vogue said.

"She's right," Zack said, "But that still doesn't rule out the possibility of someone else."

"We could ask around the school tomorrow." Geo said.

Luna perked up, "Excellent idea Geo, when the school knows that we're searching for the beast, my approval ratings for class president will skyrocket!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Zack sighed, "Of course Luna would say that with her life at stake."

"At least she's got her priorities straight." Geo said.

"So it's settled then, let's all meet at the front of the school tomorrow." Luna said.

"And in the meantime, I'll try and figure out what happened to the StarFourze Driver." Kelvin sighed.

* * *

The next day at the school, Bud, Geo, Luna, Nadsehiko, and Zack gathered in the schoolyard.

Luna spoke first, "So does everyone know what they're doing."

"Yep," Everyone nodded.

"Zack and I will ask around the school." Bud said dragging Zack with him.

"I'll go talk to the faculty and staff to see if they have seen anything suspicious." Luna said leaving Geo and Nadeshiko alone.

Nadeshiko looked at Geo, "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Geo started, "We could use your ability to sense emotions."

"I'm not sure Geo," She objected, "Like I said before, it's selective and I might not be able to sense anything accurately."

"It's still worth a try." Geo said.

At that moment, Shun and some of the football team passed by.

"Ah, Geo, I sense some anger amongst them." Nadeshiko jumped up and pointed at them.

"Can you tell which one it is?" Geo asked.

"No, I can't, there are too many of them." She answered.

Geo seemed disappointed, "And it's not like we can just walk up to them and ask."

Nadeshiko noticed his disappointment, "I'm sorry Geo," She hugged him.

"D-don't worry about it Nadeshiko," He blushed. "We'll just have to keep an eye on them."

After school, everyone regrouped.

"So did anyone find anything?" Luna asked.

"Uh, unfortunately we found nothing." Bud answered.

"We only ran into a bunch of hostile delinquents," Zack added, "Bud handled them though."

Luna was disappointed, "I asked the teachers and they all directed me to this website that threatens to destroy the school." She turned to Geo, "What about you Geo, did you find anything?"

"Well, Nadeshiko and I did find out that it is someone from the football team." Geo answered.

This news lightened Luna's mood. "Splendid! Do you know where they are right now?" She asked.

"I heard that they had a game today, but I don't know where." Geo said.

Luna deflated. Shortly after some silence, Bud felt a chill up his spine.

"Tee hee," A gothic looking Wizard (basically looks like a Gothitelle) appeared behind him.

"Aaaahhh!" Bud screamed.

Luna looked at him in disbelief. "Honestly Bud, since when did you turn into such a scaredy cat."

"Tomoko's right," The Wizard giggled silently, "You are funny."

"What do you want?"

"Tee hee hee, my master wishes to speak with you."

"What for?" Luna asked.

"She might know who you're looking for, she'll be waiting for you at the location I just sent to your Vg's." She said.

"That's nice of her."

"We'll be waiting," The Wizard said as she faded away like a ghost.

"Come on guys, let's go." Geo said.

* * *

The group went to the football stadium across town. Luna looked up at the building. "You know, we were going to look for the football team."

"I guess," Geo replied, "But it does help to have more accurate information."

"Well I don't know about you, but I think I already have this figured out." Luna ran off.

"Luna, wait!" Geo yelled.

"Don't worry guys, I'll go after her." Bud gave chase.

The gothic looking Wizard from before appeared snickering. "Ah ha ha, she's going to get herself killed."

"Oh hey, it's you." Nadeshiko said.

"Oh My Gawd, it's you too," the Wizard mocked, "Apparently you guys do care about this; my master is just ahead, follow me if you must."

She led them over to a girl who looked like exactly what you'd expect from a person who owned a Wizard like her. The girl had black hair with a black bow, black finger nails, and black eyeshadow. She also wore the school uniform with black stockings and black shoes.

"So you're the one who called us?" Geo asked.

"Y-yes," She nodded, "I saw that you were looking for the monster. You were kinda funny so… I thought I'd root for you."

"I don't know whether to be thankful or insulted." Geo said, "How did you find the monster anyways?"

"I looked up the IP address of the domain of that website about destroying the school." She answered. "But I wasn't sure so I kept an eye on him."

"So who is the monster?" Geo asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the high school football team was heading out for the game with Shun not far behind.

"Hey you!" He stopped and turned around to see Luna stomp towards him.

"What do you want?" Shun asked.

"Grrr, I know who you are, MONSTER!" Luna pointed at him.

Shun was confused, "Monster?"

"Yes, monster, you were the big red monster who attacked me yesterday!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know it was you!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Well… I… um." She really struggled to find an answer.

"That's what I thought." Shun said triumphantly, "How am I sure you're not the monster?!"

"Now what are you blabbering about?"

"Yesterday, I was attacked." He admitted, "And I barely managed to escape."

"There is no way that could be me!" Luna's voice was at its peak. "I was with my friends the entire time!"

"Well so was I!" They were in each other's faces now.

"Captain Daimonji." Before their argument could become even more heated, they turned to see a somewhat familiar face.

"Miura? What are you doing here?" Shun asked. "You're supposed to be cleaning out the clubhouse at the school."

"Oh, I know…" Miura walked forward, "I just have something to take care of now."

"What are you trying to pull, Miura?"

"It's all your fault…" He answered. "For treating me like garbage!" He took out a switch from his pocket.

Luna eyed the switch, "That switch…" She then came to a realization. "Wait, you can't be…"

"The monster." A Wizard materialized from the switch. (An EM form of the Orion Zodiart)

"Miura, what is this?" Shun demanded.

"I loved football…" Miura said holding the switch closely. "And he never lets me near the ball!"

"So what?" Luna said, "It's just some silly sport."

"Shut up!" Miura yelled, "I'll crush it all; you, him, and his stupid school!"

"But what did I do?!" Luna asked.

The Wizard moved forward. "You showed him that Shun was a coward and made him look like a fool in front of him and the rest of the team."

Not believing anything, Shun pushed Miura. "Is this some kind of joke?! What can that stupid switch do?"

Miura looked at the switch. "Miura, it's time." The Wizard said returning to the switch.

**LAST ONE**

The switch grew small spikes and bulged a little.

"Get out of here, Miura." Shun ordered. "Before I kick you off the team."

Angered, Miura pushed Shun and held out the switch. "You've pushed me around for too long, now it's my turn."

He pushed the switch and a black aura cloaked him. The pressure from the transformation was strong enough to push Luna and Shun to the ground. As the transformation finished, Miura's body fell out of it, covered in webs. Bud came running, albeit a bit tired.

"Hey… Luna… slow down." After catching his breath, Bud looked up and saw the scene in front of him. "Holy cow!"

Before he could react, Miura knocked Bud into a wall effectively knocking him out.

"Bud!" Luna exclaimed.

"Now you're next!" Miura said approaching Luna and Shun.

"It's…" Miura stopped.

"Space Time!" Nadeshiko jumped in and grappled him.

"Agh, get off of me!" Miura shouted.

"You're not getting away this time." Nadeshiko said, head-butting him several times.

Geo, Zack, and Tomoko came. "Looks like we're too late." Tomoko said.

Geo and Zack helped Luna up. "Luna, are you okay?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She answered. "I don't know about Bud though, he got hit pretty hard."

"Alright then, go help Bud and get Miura's body to safety, Nadeshiko and I will handle his current form." Geo said pushing a couple of buttons on his Hunter VG.

**MEGA MAN! READY?**

"Ready!"

**OK! TRANSCODE MEGA MAN!**

Geo and Omega-Xis EM Wave changed into Mega Man.

"Hey Geo, let's take advantage of the Noise he's producing." Omega-Xis said.

"Right, Activate Noise Change!"

**OK! NOISE CHANGE! B-B-B-BRING THE NOISE!**

The Noise that Miura's form had been emitting flowed into Geo, changing his form.

**FINALIZE! BLACK ACE!**

Geo successfully Noise Changed into his Black Ace form.

"Now it's time for our rematch." Omega-Xis said.

"But first," Geo started. "Nadeshiko, could you get off of him for a minute."

She stopped head-butting Miura, "Okay!" She kicked off Miura and landed with a stagger. "Whoa, my head is spinning."

"Now I should be able to analyze it." Geo said.

He analyzed Miura to find his weak spot.

"Got it," Geo said, "His weak spot is in the left side of his chest."

"Let's hit him where it hurts." Omega-Xis said.

Geo used the Mad Vulcan 3 and several Heavy Cannon Battle Cards to fire at Miura. Miura blocked everything with his shield as smoke shrouded him. Eventually, Geo ran out of those Battle Cards and stopped shooting.

"Did we do it?" Nadeshiko asked.

As if to answer her question, Miura charged at them and punted Geo.

"Geo!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

Before she could move, Miura grabbed her face and rammed her through a wall. He punched her several times, creating a larger hole, before stopping.

"Ow," Nadeshiko squeaked.

"Don't move!" Miura said.

Outside, Geo had been punted out into the football field. His Black Ace form flickered for a bit as bystanders and football players crowded him.

"Ow," He started, "I can't remember the last time I was hit that hard."

"Look alive kid, he's coming this way." Omega-Xis said.

The crowd around him had dispersed as Miura approached.

"So, everyone's favorite Blue Bomber." He picked Geo up and kneed him in the gut.

Geo grunted in pain. It felt like Miura was getting stronger as the fight progressed.

"Not so strong now, are ya?" Miura threw Geo into the air and fired a salvo of fireballs at him. Geo's Black Ace form flickered violently before finally reverting to his base Mega Man form and falling into the chairs in the stands.

Geo groaned, "How am I going to beat that?" He rolled over to the stairs and was met with a pair of feet. He looked up and saw his father standing over him. "D-dad?"

"Hey kid, come on get up." He helped Geo up.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Geo asked.

"I figured out the problem with the StarFourze Driver, so I tracked you down." Kelvin held out the Driver.

"You couldn't have come at a better time." Geo said taking the device.

"Don't ignore me!" Miura yelled firing a charged fireball at them. Geo stood in front of his father to protect him.

**SHIELD ON!**

Nadeshiko jumped in front of them and blocked the fireball with her shield.

"Nadeshiko!" Kelvin exclaimed.

"Oh hey, Mr. Stelar," She said weakly. "I didn't know you had a twin… and why is the world spinning?" She fainted and Geo caught her.

"Hold her." Geo handed Nadeshiko over to Kelvin and put the StarFourze Driver on his waist.

"Let's hope it works this time." Omega-Xis said. Geo flipped the switches on the belt.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!" Geo threw his right arm into the air as smoke covered him. After a few seconds Geo bought his arm down, dismissing the smoke and revealing his new form. Like Nadeshiko, his suit was white and astronaut themed. The helmet had a black face with big orange eyes and was shaped like a rocket ship with antennas on it.

Geo took a moment to look at himself. "It… worked?"

A switch on his belt rang. Geo flipped it.

**RADAR ON!**

A radar materialized on his left arm and Omega-Xis' face appeared on a small screen.

"Looks like your Battle Cards are stored in here." He said.

"Good to know." Geo took out the Sword Battle Card and inserted it into the radar.

**BATTLE CARD! SWORD!**

The radar transformed into the sword.

Geo jumped down to the football field and slashed Miura across the chest. Much to his surprise, it actually did a great deal of damage.

"Did that actually hurt him?" Geo asked. The sword on his hand reverted back to a radar, this time with his father's face on the small screen.

"You know there are more switches on that, right?" He asked.

"Uh, right." Geo flipped the second switch on his right.

**LAUNCHER ON!**

What appeared to be a rack of missiles materialized on his right leg.

"Missiles? Does it work like this?" Geo took a step forward with his right leg, inadvertently launching the missiles at Miura.

"Alright, let's try another one." Geo deactivated the Launcher switch and activated the switch to the right of it.

**ROCKET ON!**

An orange rocket materialized on Geo's right arm.

"Hey, it's like Nadeshiko's." Geo commented.

Miura recovered from the missile attack, having lost his shield. He attacked Geo, swinging his arms wildly. Geo ducked and followed up with an uppercut with his rocket arm. The rocket ignites and propelled them into the sky.

"Geo, remember that weak spot from earlier?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah," Geo answered.

"It's been collecting lots of energy and could cause a devastating explosion if you're not careful."

"So what do I do?"

"You have to finish him in the air, you should be high enough for the explosion to not affect anyone."

"How do I do that?" Geo asked.

"Use the Drill Switch."

The rockets propulsion stopped, allowing Geo and Miura to separate in the air. Geo activated the Drill Switch.

**DRILL ON!**

A yellow drill materialized on Geo's left foot.

"Now use your rocket to drill though!"

"Alright, here goes nothing!" The rocket propels Geo drill foot first into Miura. "Rocket Drill Kick!" The drill pierced Miura chest and drilled through him, causing his monster form to explode.

"I did it!" Geo said.

"Talk about your heroic second winds." Omega-Xis said.

* * *

On the ground, Kelvin, Luna, Tomoko, Zack, and a now conscious Nadeshiko had watched the fight. Tomoko and her Wizard stood over Bud's unconscious body.

When Bud finally came to, he was first sight was Tomoko. "Ahhh!" He quickly backed away as Tomoko giggled.

"Oh Bud, you're awake." Luna said.

Geo landed on the field. "Phew, its good thing I didn't fall from space."

"Geo!" Nadeshiko ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You transformed."

"Yeah, I feel so strong." Geo clenched his fist. "Dad, how did you manage to fix it?"

"It was nothing much really, the StarFourze Driver didn't have enough power by itself, so after hours of pondering I figured that the Driver can pull power from your base Mega Man form." Kelvin explained.

"Wow, you're so smart Mr. Stelar." Nadeshiko said.

Luna examined Geo's body. "It's weird not seeing you in blue." She looked at his head, "And your cone head looks silly."

"I-I think it looks nice." Nadeshiko said sheepishly.

"Uh, thanks," Geo said.

"Whatever happened to whats his faces body?" Omega-Xis asked.

"If you're talking about Miura, he's been unconscious for a while." Zack said. "We've tried to wake him up several times."

"Would this help?" Geo held out the switch Miura had used earlier.

"Where did you find that?" Luna asked.

"I managed to grab it when I drilled through him." Geo answered.

"Ooh, let's push it." Nadeshiko snatched the switch from him.

"Nadeshiko wait! You don't know what will happen!" Geo exclaimed.

Nadeshiko ignored his warnings a pushed the button on the switch. Surprisingly enough, the switch dematerialized. "Oops, I think I broke it." Miura awoke soon after.

"He's awake!" Zack exclaimed.

Kelvin step forward to look at him. "We should probably get him to a hospital."

"Got it," Bud said wanting to get away from Tomoko. He quickly picked up Miura and left with Kelvin.

Geo and Nadeshiko deactivated their Drivers and reverted back into their normal forms.

"Well guys, I'd say this was a job well done." Luna said.

"Agreed." Zack said.

"Eventually, you'll become just as strong as you predecessors." Tomoko said

"Predecessors?" Geo asked.

"I learn about it on an urban legends website." She showed her iPad which played videos on several figures (majority in blue of course) fight several enemies and robots.

"There are several different kinds of Mega Man who've been protecting the Earth for centuries, dating all the way back to when robots were popular." Tomoko said. "Some are still active today actually."

"And here I thought Mega Man was an original name." Omega-Xis said.

Geo and the others laughed. Today, they thought that the worst was over. But they would soon find out it was far from over.

**And that's the end of episode 2. Here is a list of things established this episode:**

**1. Geo is only able to use his StarFourze form when he is Mega Man: This means that first fights with the Zodiarts will be fought with Mega Man.**

**2. Miu, JK, Yuki, and Kengo are nowhere to be seen: Except for JK, everyone else has been written out. I'm sorry for those of you who are fans of those characters.**

**3. Tomoko has a Wizard: Yes, this is after all, a mix of both universes and I thought that giving her a Wizard would be helpful. JK and Shun will also have Wizards as well.**

**4. The absence of Power Dizer and Machine Massigler: It may not have been too obvious but Dizer will be Shun's Wizard. The Massigler will be converted into a Battle Card for future use.**

**5. Orion's EM Form: Most Zodiarts will come with EM Beings with similar properties to FM-ians. They'll mainly be around to provoke users into activating their switches and sometimes speak for them.**

**6. The Radar Switches use of Battle Cards: The Radar Switch will be useful for more than just communication, therefore it will get more use.**

**7. Geo's predecessors: The Mega Mans before .EXE (including ZX and ZX Advent) will be considered the Legendary Riders. Have fun guessing who the seven are.**

**If you're worried about .EXE, both he and another person will be W. Up next is ROOOgue's second episode.**


End file.
